


Intertwined

by julietangel



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Hale Family, M/M, Magic!Stiles, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietangel/pseuds/julietangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes attached to the ghosts of the Hale family weeks after his mom died.<br/>Years later, he meets the ghost of Laura Hale who happens to be the dead girl his dad is looking for.<br/>Then, consequently, he meets Derek Hale who happens to be alive.<br/>Now all Stiles has to do is convince Derek that he can see his dead family while trying to figure out how he can help him see them too.<br/>It shouldn't be complicated, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Hales. A family, if questioned, he should know nothing about. He shouldn’t know how little Susan and Aaron loved to eat mac and cheese while watching cartoons in the mornings, how Joseph loved to sing, often off pitch to annoy his older siblings, how Mr. Hale would kiss Mrs. Hale’s temple when she would begin to sadden, how each of them and everyone else took residence in Stiles’ heart. He shouldn’t know, but he does.  
  
It was a month after his mom died when he decided to venture out in the woods. Yes, a dumb move now that he thinks about it, but there was an emptiness inside of him that kept gnawing in his heart. Scott was there everyday whether to play video games with him, to hold him when he would break down sobbing, to distract his mind with talk of random topics, or even to sit besides him in silence. He loves Scott, but he just had to get away.  
  
He walked idly around the woods for what seemed to be hours. With each step he took, dry leaves crunching loudly under his shoes, the hollow in his heart felt deeper. Then the charred house came into view. Stiles’ gut twisted as he took in every broken surface, every sooted curve and dip, every despair, chaotic, crumbled, and isolated plane on the house that reflected how he felt in the inside.  
  
He doesn’t know why he went inside that day. It may be the fact that, like the house, they were both abandoned, left alone until their surroundings tried to tie itself with what happened through time, or the idea that Stiles could soothe the house with a touch.  
  
No matter what everyone else says, Stiles made it inside the house before passing out. He would love to see anyone else try to go through seeing multiple glowing eyes without passing out.  
  
When he woke up, his limbs felt sore from the awkward angle he had fallen in. He was about to stand up when a pair of wide, blue eyes blinked down at him.  
  
“You can see us?!” The little girl squeaked. She had long, auburn hair that carried in the wind as she ran off holding the edges of her light green dress.  
  
That was when he noticed the others as he slowly stood up from the dirt covered wooden floor.  
  
There had to be at least fifteen people in front of him in an arc. They all looked related in some way with their perfect bone structure and everything. They looked beautiful, regal and powerful as they stood guarded.  
  
It was Mrs. Hale that initiated the conversation and from then on Stiles kept going back. He learned about werewolves through them and everything supernatural. Everyday felt like a step towards a better path because of them. It didn’t last long until he took Scott with him so he can introduce him to the Hale pack, but it turned out he couldn’t see them. That didn’t really matter because Scott was able to tell when one of them was near him because of the sudden drop in temperature.  
  
Years passed and everything remained the same. Stiles would go everyday he could to visit them with Scott in tow. He would try to help them out however he could or just cheer them up. Stiles and Scott were in their second year of high school when their peaceful happiness was ripped away from them.  
  
Scott was bitten. A psychotic alpha was murdering people. Another ghost appeared named Laura. Then in came Derek Hale.  
  
______  
  
“He can’t know that you can see us.” Laura looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Scott and Stiles were making their way to the Hale house when Laura popped in front of him. She told him about her younger brother, Derek, who is in Beacon Hills and living in the house. Stiles doesn’t know what happened to both of them after the fire but Derek must have known something went wrong with Laura.  
  
“Why not? The man has the right to know.” Stiles kept making his way north, trying not to stumble.  
  
“Yes, but he’ll feel even worse. Knowing his family is there but he can’t talk to us, see us, hold us. It would be torture.”  
  
“It’ll probably give him some sort of peace.” Scott pipped in.  
  
“Or make his life even worse.” Laura’s shoulders dropped in acceptance, frowning.  
  
Stiles sighed, shaking his head.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to reach the property. There was a black camero near the house but the owner nowhere in sight.  
  
Scott was already opening the door when Stiles caught up to him. A threatening growl erupted from the top of the stairs.  
  
“This is private property.” A deep, rich voice declared before the man jumped the flight of stairs with an icy blue glow trained on them.  
  
“Whoa, take it easy there big guy.” Stiles lifted his hands up, maybe a little to fast with the way Derek’s shoulders tensed.  
  
“We are not here to harm anyone.” He nudged Scott on his side, seeing his golden eyes fade back to their normal color.  
  
That did nothing. Derek is still wolfed out, ready to attack.  
  
“Derek Jeremiah Hale, you stop that this instant!” Mrs. Hale stood next to her son, eyes and lips looking stern.  
Stiles had no doubt younger Derek would have cringed at his mother’s scolding tone, but Derek couldn’t hear her, or anyone else, because they are all ghosts.  
  
“Dude, your mom would definitely be scolding you for this.”  
  
That was clearly the wrong thing to say but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out right when Derek pushes him against the wall, pinning Stiles with his body which left him unable to squirm his way out.  
  
“I said this is private property. Leave now before you still can.”  
  
Scott growled behind them. “Let him go.”  
  
“It’s okay Scott. Derek is going to back away and we’ll just leave him alone.”  
  
Derek’s eyes glowed blue. “How do you know my name?”  
  
“My dad is the sheriff.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, which was gripping his sweater, and tugged several times until his hand loosened enough to slip the fabric out.  
  
Derek stepped back, already retreating up the stairs. “Leave.”  
  
“It was nice meeting you too!” Stiles called back.  
  
______  
  
Well that definitely did not go as he expected. It actually went better if he was honest with himself. He had thought at least one of the three were going to end up with at least a scratch.  
  
Scott and he are now playing video games after having eaten all the pizza they could handle without going completely into a food coma.  
  
Stiles couldn’t stop thinking the way every family member had looked when they were staring at Derek. He could tell they were restraining themselves but it wasn’t easy for them. Mr. Hale’s younger brother had to hold back his children, Susan and Aaron, from running up to Derek. They didn’t understand and were crying because they missed their cousin. Susan yelled Derek’s name but he wouldn’t turn around. She escaped her father’s arms and ran to Derek but she passed through him. The family’s faces looked wrecked as they watched Susan sob and scream.  
  
It had taken everything for Stiles not to tell Derek about his family, about Susan. What good would it do? If Stiles told him, Derek still won’t be able to see them or hold anyone.  
  
Sinking further down the cushion, Stiles beat Scott in Mario Kart as he thought about going to see Deaton tomorrow.  
  
______  
  
“I swear I’m going to get a cat,” Stiles mumbled as he walked into the veterinarian lobby, “or a kitten so I can cuddle it.”  
  
He kept walking, passing the barrier, and to the back calling out to Deaton as he peered in the window of the door to the cats.  
  
“Deaton, we have a problem! I need help with Der-”  
  
Stiles stopped short. Deaton was with Derek as he examined a golden retriever. They were both looking at him, Deaton as if patience was key to a victory and Derek a scowl like if Stiles’ presence was offending him.  
  
“Heeey there, I see your busy. I’m just going to go and wait out there.” Stiles’ pointed with his thumbs to the right as he walked backwards.  
  
“Stay Mr. Stilinski. Derek and I were already done here.”  
  
Derek nodded at Deaton before leaving and sidestepping Stiles to head for the front.  
  
Stiles made sure he heard the front door closing before facing Deaton with a wide smile.  
  
“Well isn’t he full of sunshine.” Stiles walked to the examining table.  
  
“How may I be of help Stiles?”  
  
“I want Derek to be able to see his family.”  
  
Deaton raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, seriously! There has to be a way for at least a form of communication to pass between them. Not him getting killed kind of way but more.. magical?”  
  
Stiles tugged on his hair, sighing.  
  
“Maybe I can tell him that I can see them and they can talk like that. Even if Laura didn’t want me to. Then I can figure out a way for him to see them for himself.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”  
  
“Thanks for the talk! You’re the best!”  
  
Stiles practically ran out of the building, towards his Jeep, when he saw him waiting with his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
“You didn’t hear all of that did you?” Stiles cringed when Derek narrowed his eyes. “I wanted to tell you but you know, Laura didn’t want me to.”  
  
“How do you know Laura?” Derek’s voice was eerily calm.  
  
“Well yeah. Why would I be able to see everyone else and not her?”  
  
In the next second Stiles was pressed against his Jeep with Derek’s face an inch away from his.  
  
“You didn’t hear us, did you?”  
  
“Deaton has wards against that.”  
  
Stiles cursed. He should have known that. It would have saved him a world of discomfort of being manhandled against his own car.  
  
Pressing his lips together, Stiles willed his heart to calm down before sighing.  
  
“First of all, take a step back so we can talk like decent people. Unless you’re planning on using those lips of yours for more than growling.”  
  
Derek backed off but his expression was still guarded.  
  
“All right. So how ‘bout we meet at your house?” Stiles looked around, not spotting the camero. “Or you can come with me.”  
  
“I’ll meet you there.”  
  
That was all Derek said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something short, simple, and sweet for my first Teen Wolf fic.  
>  Now I don't know how long this will be.  
>  Probably just another chapter or two.
> 
> So this takes place right at the beginning of first season. It will have some of the same flow as the show.  
>  Except for, of course, the Hale family and Stiles knowing Laura before Derek gets there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote so far! :]
> 
> Adding tags as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sat for a good five minutes in his jeep outside the Hale house. It was normal to be freaking out. Why wouldn’t he? If Derek didn’t believe him, then someone is going to have to find his body. Unless Derek comes up with a grand lie so people won’t come looking for him. Oh my god, what if it’s days until Scott notices? All Scott has been able to focus on these past few weeks is Allison. Stiles is going to have a chat with him if he gets out of this alive.

“Well it’s now or never,” he sighs as gets out of his jeep and makes his way inside the house.

He spots Derek in what would be presumed to be the living room, sitting on the floor with his back to a rough around the edges couch. It looked like he was ready to be beaten around without anything to protect himself. His head was bowed and shoulders beyond simply relaxed. It made Stiles want to go wrap him up in an embrace so he can protect him from any more harm. He sometimes forgets that, even though he’s a werewolf, Derek is still part human that can be tortured by life like anyone else.

Stiles went to go sit by Derek on the floor as he thought of how to start.   
“My mom died when I was little,” he looked down to his pale hands, “she is the bravest person I know.” A small, fond smile tugged the edges of his lips. “She would let me run around in my underwear with a cape around my shoulders when I was going through my superman stage. I hadn’t learned of batman yet. She never yelled at me because I couldn’t sit still because she was the same way. There would always be singing in the house. That was the way we kept calm most days. She would play any game I wanted. Even a tea party because those were the best. She would bake the most delicious cupcakes and even let me give one to batman even though I would end up smearing icing on it. During winter she would make me hot chocolate and we’d make up stories no matter how wild they sounded.”

Stiles stole a glance to his side, seeing the sadness in Derek’s eyes that were solely focused on him. They spoke volumes of understanding, of knowing exactly what Stiles is talking about.

“I figured out I could see ghost when I saw my mom after she died,” tears brimmed his eyes but he kept them back. “I thought everything was a horrible dream and that she didn’t actually die but it wasn’t a dream. She told me she came to see me one last time, to give me peace in mind. My mom looked beautiful like a soft, nurturing guardian angel. She told me to remember her healthy, how she was before she had to be hospitalized. Not to remember her at the bridge of death. But most of all she told me not to blame myself because it wasn’t my fault.”

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Derek wipe away the tears, he didn’t know were falling, with his thumb. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes before giving him a small smile.

Turning away, his gaze traveled along the solemn faces staring back at them.

“Then I found your home. I found these people who gradually started to feel like family to me. We gave each other new hope, a new chance for something more, for something different.”

“Stiles!” Susan launched herself at him, nuzzling his cheek. “Stop it. Don’t be sad and tell cousin Derek that too ‘cause he looks like I took away his favorite toy.”

Stiles relayed the message which made Derek smile ruefully.

“How are you able to touch them?” Derek’s voice sounded rough with emotion as he looked at the empty space Stiles is cradling in yearning.

“Well, uh, that actually took some time,” Stiles ran his fingers through Susan’s long hair as he looked over at Derek. “With the help of Deaton, I was able to charm this necklace,” he untucked a small, starlike object looped through a leather strap, “to those I was able to see and wanted contact with.”

Stiles was able to see the burning question Derek had on the tip of his tongue. His heart tightened as he dropped his gaze. “It only works for those who are able to see them.”

“But you’ll help him right Stiles?” Aaron asked hopefully from his side where he was sitting cross legged in front of Derek.

“Yeah, I’ll help him.” Stiles smiled over at Derek who quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Aaron is in front of you by the way,” Stiles nodded towards Aaron.

Aaron’s hand was skimming on top of Derek’s knee when Derek placed his hand exactly there as if sensing him. Yeah, Stiles is going to help him one way or another. He wants to see Derek smile more and if its by helping him see his family then Stiles is going to do everything possible to make that happen.

“All right, let’s get to the good part!” Stiles grinned. “Who wants to talk to him first?”

“Me me me me!” Susan’s hand shot up as she wiggled excitedly.

Stiles laughed. “Okay little munchkin you go first.”

“Tell him I love him and that I kept his blanket and wolf safe while he was gone.” She beamed proudly.

“So Susan says that she loves you and that she kept your blanket and wolf safe while you were gone.” Stiles tried not to chuckle, seeing a flush of red creeping along Derek’s neck and cheeks.

Derek smiled. “Thank you sweetpea. I love you too.”

Stiles couldn’t help but to stare in amazement at Derek. He probably even had his mouth slightly open but he quickly looked away only to find Laura smirking at him. Stiles is blaming the heat for feeling extra warm.

Aaron was the next to talk.

“You should tell him to give you a piggyback ride! He gives the best!” Aaron’s eyes lit up. 

Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh as he looked over at Derek.

“What did they say?”

Stiles only grinned.

If Derek was capable of pouting, then that look he was giving him would definitely be it.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t give me that look. My poor heart can’t take it!” Stiles dramatically grabs his chest, all the while grinning, which only made Derek pout even more.

“All right, all right. Aaron said that you give the best piggyback rides ever and that you should give me one.”

Derek scowled.

“Oh Der,” Laura sighed. “Don’t look like that. You’re going to give yourself wrinkles before your thirty.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude, or should I say Der? Laura said to stop scowling before you give yourself wrinkles.”

Derek growled, giving a pointed look all over the living room.

“She’s over there.” Stiles pointed to the far left corner, towards the entrance of the room.

Derek looked over where he had pointed and snapped his teeth playfully. 

“Bite me.”

Laura only laughed victoriously.

“Your sister scares me. She just laughed like an evil scientist.”

“Children, behave yourselves.” Mrs. Hale said sternly but there was a fond tone to it.

“Your mom just called us children.” Stiles grinned, looking at Derek. “And to also behave ourselves.”

Derek smiled before he turned to look at him with an odd look that may have made his heart momentarily stop because of it.

That was how the rest of the day went. Stiles was the communicator to both sides and everyone had a laugh by the end of it all. He even admits that there were tears shed but it looked like everyone felt lighter because of it. They moved without burden and Derek, during that time, was all smiles. Stiles just hoped that this would last long enough until he found a way for Derek to see and hear them for himself. Overall, it was a good day today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles telling Derek that he can see his family was going to be different. Involving Laura and sarcasm and a much lighter mood but I ended up writing about Mama Stilinski.  
> I don't know how that ended up happening. Should I add a tag of stilinksi family feels? I don't know. Did you get feels over it? I'm at a lost here ._.  
> Anyway, hehe, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! :]  
> I'm planning for one more chapter, maybe two, but for sure one more.  
> Then I don't know if I should call it an epilogue or not but I want to write something cute and fluffy but it'll most likely be short.  
> I'll probably make it part of a series.  
> So yeah, those are my plans!  
> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions, and the sort!  
> :D


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by without much improvement. Stiles has searched through every bit of information he had collected over the years since seeing ghosts. His bed was scattered with papers along side his computer which nearly took over his bed. There were things about wards and the like, how to deal with ghosts, but nothing on how to connect with them if the person cannot see them in the first place.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He had spent most nights staying awake but his bed looked too good right now. Maybe a short nap won’t hurt. His head already found his soft, cozy pillow so there was no way he could deny it. Snuggling deeper on his pillow, Stiles let out a content sigh.  
  
Only half a minute had past when there was loud tapping on his window.  
  
Stiles groaned.  
  
“I can’t get up! So go away.”  
  
He heard the window open a moment later.  
  
“Derek, I swear, if you make me get up right now I’m going to hug you for the rest of your life. In a very squeezing the life out of you kind of way.”  
  
There were footsteps approaching closer to the bed and the next thing he knows he is being turned over to the side, spilling most of his papers on the floor. He was about to complain when there was a sudden dip on his exposed side which made him roll onto a very toned body.  
  
“Derek,” he yawns, “what are you doing?”  
  
He feels arms enveloping him before hearing a low whisper telling him to sleep.  
  
______  
  
Ohhh yeaah. That had been the best sleep he had had in ages. He’s going to end up proposing to his bed if this continued through the nights.  
  
Yawning, he stretched his long limbs out before rolling out of bed. When his hazy gaze finally cleared up for him to see, he noticed a black leather jacket draped over his chair.  
  
First of all, Stiles doesn’t own a leather jacket. Second of all, after reaching out for it, that jacket definitely smelled like Derek. Why does he have his jacket?  
  
All thoughts went away when Derek stepped into his room with two cups in hand that smelled distinctly of coffee.  
  
“I would assume sweeter is better for you.” Derek said, handing Stiles a cup.  
  
With his head tilted slightly to the side, he looked at Derek with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They smoothed out quickly right after he took a drink of his coffee.  
  
“So goooood,” Stiles practically moaned, “you are hired to make more any time of the day.”  
  
Derek quirked an eyebrow before sitting down on the chair which reminded Stiles.  
  
“By the way, not saying that you shouldn’t always wake me up with a cup of coffee, but why are you here? And how did you get inside? I thought I locked my window.”  
  
“I came in yesterday night.”  
  
That was all it took before memories came flooding back. Shit. Shit. Shit. He did not sleep with Derek Hale. He couldn’t have. Well more like slept splayed over him in a very leeching onto dear life kind of way. Oh dear god, he was going to get killed over it. Maybe that was why he gave Stiles a very good cup of coffee before he does it.  
  
“Stiles,” Derek says, “earth to Stiles.” He even waves his sun kissed hand in front of his wide eyes.  
  
“I’m not going to kill you,” Derek says gruffly.  
  
Stiles huffs. “Don’t tell me you can read minds now.”  
  
Derek gives him another one of his pointed looks, which hello, still totally works while he drinks his coffee.  
  
Setting his cup on his night stand, Stiles rubs a hand down his face.  
  
“Okay, so, I haven’t found anything.”  
  
Stiles looks over at Derek who was looking at him in confusion.  
  
“For you to see your family.” Stiles explained. “I can’t find anything that will help me, help you. But! I came up with an idea, surprisingly, in my sleep. I don’t know if it’ll work though or if there are any side effects because of it.”  
  
“You’re going to help me?” Derek almost sounded surprised with a bit of wonderment interlaced in it.  
  
“Of course dude! It’s not right for me to be the only one from us to see them.”  
  
Stiles almost didn’t catch the whispered thank you.  
  
______  
  
Well here he goes. Stiles grabs a replica of his necklace on the palm of his hand, letting the leather strap hang down. The only difference to his own is that the small, starlike object has the triskelion at the center of it where Stiles had carved it.  
  
They were at the Hale house with the family surrounding them. Stiles held Derek’s hand with his right and with his left hand, which was holding the object, Stiles pressed it against Derek’s chest above his heart.  
He was doing this. He was finally going to do this. Stiles knew his heart was going haywire because he didn’t want to fail. He wanted this to come out right but there was always that nagging voice telling him that he was wasting his time, that he was going to fail.  
  
That was when he felt Derek squeeze his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Nodding, Stiles took deep, calming breaths to slow his racing heart. Derek told him before getting to the house that if it didn’t work, it was fine. All that mattered was for him to be safe. That Stiles had at least tried and Stiles knew that meant more to Derek than anything.  
  
With his heartbeat steady, Stiles closed his eyes and started the spell.  
  
He felt everyones presence, like a palpable white glow that he could reach over and touch. With each word he spoke, he felt the object become warmer and stronger. Stiles puts everything he could into it. It felt like the world was shaking, but it was most likely him.  
  
With the last word of the spell spoken, Stiles opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness in an instant.  
  
______  
  
Stiles groaned. He didn’t want to wake up yet. He was having a very vivid dream with a one of a kind wolf who he cherished.  
  
He was snuggling deeper into the cushion when he heard someone talk.  
  
“You want to bounce a quarter on my butt?”  
  
The voice sounded very amused just like his dream Derek.  
  
“I bet it will bounce,” he mumbled into the pillow.  
  
That was when he heard cackling laughter retreating.  
  
Frowning, Stiles wiggled around until he opened his eyes to meet a pair of green hues that were trying not to laugh.  
  
“Derek..” Stiles eyes slowly widened, figuring out that the past few minutes weren’t a dream.  
  
“No no no.” He lifted the blanket over his face.  
  
“Come on Stiles.” Derek tugs on the blanket.  
  
“Nope, I’m not coming out of here until the next century!”  
  
“Then you’re not going to be able to use that quarter.”  
  
Stiles paused, thinking it over. He slowly lowered the blanket, narrowing his eyes when he saw Derek grinning.  
  
“You’re going to let me do it?”  
  
Derek nodded, smiling. “And I promise to shove Laura out of the door before you start mumbling in your sleep.”  
  
Stiles bolted upright. “It worked?!”  
  
Derek’s smile widened.  
  
That was when he felt it, or more accurately, him. Stiles was able to know what Derek is feeling, like if they were intertwined. He could feel Derek’s joy wrapping over him like a warm embrace.  
  
“I, I can feel you,” Stiles whispered. “Can you feel me?”  
  
Derek nodded as he slipped his hand into his own.  
  
The next instant he felt a stronger emotion washing itself over him. It was reassuring. It was like he could finally continue on with a security he never felt before. It was soft but intense. It was everything he hadn’t known he wanted.  
  
“Oh.” Stiles locked gazes with Derek, a smile slowly growing wider. “I didn’t know you-”  
  
Stiles wasn’t able to finish because a pair of soft lips were covering his own in a tender kiss. A kiss that promised so much more than he can comprehend. The only thing he does know is that he had, somewhere along the line, fallen in love with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short, simple, and sweet for my first Teen Wolf fic.  
> Now I don't know how long this will be.  
> Probably just another chapter or two.
> 
> So this takes place right at the beginning of first season. It will have some of the same flow as the show.  
> Except for, of course, the Hale family and Stiles knowing Laura before Derek gets there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote so far! :]
> 
> Adding tags as the story progresses.


End file.
